1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic color photographing apparatus and more particularly to a developing station which is free from the offset phenomenon that causes the distortion in the reproduced image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a typical way of obtaining a color picture image on the basis of electronic photography is known a method according to which a desired color image can be obtained by successively registering a desired number of primary color images each of which is monochromatically formed on a photoconductive or photosensitive medium (recording paper). This method can be practised chiefly by employing a process referred to as color electrofax (CEF). Namely, the original picture is decomposed into a plurality of primary colors and the recording paper is successively subjected to charging, exposing and developing with respect to the respective primary colors. In this case, the charging and the exposing can be performed with the recording paper kept in a non-contact condition, but in the developing process the paper must be carried by guide roller means so as to be subjected to the reaction on a developer. If the recording paper on which the toner is not completely fixed is passed between the guide rollers, the unfixed toner adheres to the rollers and then is reattached onto the recording paper (offset phenomenon) to distort the reproduced image.